How You Know
by I.Hope.You.Dance.7
Summary: Drabbles/Shorts about your favorite pairings and how they know that they're loved. Different themes and pairings every chapter! Give it a chance! Will take requests of any kind!
1. LukeXAngela

She wears it- LukeXAngela

"C'mon Angie! Tell me!"

"Forget it, Luke! There's no way!"

"Aw, C'mon! Y'know you want to!"

Angela gave the hyper lumberjack an incredulous look. He merely just grinned back at her, amber eyes wide with innocent.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"'Cause I'm your favoritist person!"

Angie wiped her sweaty brow and aimed her axe at the nearest tree and started swinging. Luke merely stood behind her, watching her intently and playing with something in his pocket. His own axe lay at his side, useless.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody, but you know that I am! It's useless to deny it. So you should tell me."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Are you _ever _going to give up?"

"Probably not."

Angie sighed. "Will you at least go away?"

Luke pretended to be insulted, crossing his arms and pouting. "'Course not! It's rude of you to even _think _about asking."

"Luke you _know_ your dad and I have a deal. Chop one-hundred pieces of lumber in a week and I get half-price on my house adjustment. It's _really _hard to do that with you bugging me."

"Bugging you about something important!"

Angie stopped chopping and glanced back at Luke.

"Knowing who I like is **not **important!"

Luke shrugged and gave Angie a mischievous grin. "It is! It could save your life someday…somehow."

Angie shook her head, but a small smile played on her lips. "Okay then, . I'll make you a deal. Go away right now and tomorrow I'll…wear something hinting towards who I like. Sound good?"

Luke tipped his head to the side, as if pondering to her proposition. "YESSSS!" He did a fist pump. "Alright! Goodbye Angie, hello victory!"

Luke danced away, running from the woods, leaving a smiling Angie in his dust.

The next day, Luke ran to the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. Much to his distress, Angie was already there. She barely looked up from her tree chopping to mutter a hello, but a small smile-that Luke didn't see-was on her lips. Luke scanned her, looking for a Wizard Hat or creepy heart earrings. He tried to find a muscle shirt, sweater vest, apron, or even a straw hat. Nothing. Angie shook her head slightly, trying with all her might not to laugh. Luke opened his mouth, fully prepared to shout 'YOU LIAR' when he saw something dangling from Angie's neck. A necklace.

With a little axe charm.

**Author's note: Just realized how dangerous that sounds. Haha. Don't worry, I have one: it's harmless. **** Hope you enjoyed the first drabble! This is going to be a series of drabbles, each with their own theme, such as the one above. You may request pairings and themes, but I can't guarantee how long it'll be until I get around to writing it. I have the first nine or so written out so I'll update quickly!**


	2. MayaXKevin

**Eight comments on the first drabble! Thank you all SO much. Note: If you don't say SOMETHING about my story and just request something, it's less likely that I'll get your drabble done! I like to hear about my story, not be treated like a workhorse! Please and thank you! Thank you IDon'tCare for being the first reviewer! Lot's of love to violetfireflies(Beautiful username!) , MidnightXMusic, and WindRush for logging and reviewing! Much appreciated!**

**Now…Cause secretly we ALL want to marry Maya…**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

MayaXKevin-He eats your cooking (and pretends to like it)

"Hi Kevin!" Maya waved to her boyfriend as he walked into the Inn. "You're just in time to try my Pecan Pie!"

Kevin stopped in his tracks, staring at the bubbly waitress. Kathy, who also happened to be at the Inn, tried to hide a smile. Colleen sent Kevin a pitying look.

"Oh…Uhm…yea?"

Although Kevin was thrilled that Maya had stopped obsessing about Chase to spend time with him, he had yet to taste her cooking. From the first day he had arrived, people had warned him against eating _anything _Maya cooked. _For his own safety._

Maya clapped her hands together. "Yea! C'mon, follow MEEEE!"

She grabbed his hand, yanking him into the kitchen. Yolanda looked up from her pot, blinking as though she couldn't believe he was really there. Maya motioned to the pie sitting on the counter. It looked solid enough, although the crust was slightly burnt. Stuff that Kevin greatly hoped was pecan juice oozed from the sides. The pie gave off a smell that was somewhere between freshly grated pecans and Owen after he had just worked out. A small waft of smoke arose from it, giving it the sensation of being on fire.

"It looks…delicious?"

Maya beamed up at him, her face lighting up. Kevin couldn't help but smile back down at her, although the stench of the pie was making him nauseous.

"So…you'll really eat it? I tried to get Chase to but he told me he had to go get some new ingredients. "She frowned in suspicion. "Anyway, my parents won't get _anywhere_ near it. Grammie," she sent a look over at her Grandmother, who shrugged, "is pretending I can't cook. And Kathy…"she looked over at the bar maid "is looking really scared right now."

"Wonder why." Kevin murmured to himself.

"I know, right? So," she picked up the pie and handed Kevin a fork, 'Dig in!"

Kevin looked from the smoking pie to Maya and back again. He sighed, and much to Maya's surprise, stuck his fork in the pie. He forced a grin and Maya's mouth dropped open. Kevin then stuck the fork in his mouth and tried not to gag. The pie tasted _a lot _worse than it looked, if that was even possible. It was impossibly slimy and tasted like rotten pizza stuck inside a sweaty gym sock. Kevin could feel the vomit rising up in his throat and choked it back.

"I-It's grreaatt…yyyuuummm…" Kevin lied, not wanting to heart Maya's fragile feelings.

Maya's blue eyes grew huge and she murmured to herself, "It _is_?"

Kevin started to nod, but a rush of pain jolted through is head. His sight started to blur up, but he could still see Maya beaming up at him. Yolanda seemed closer than she had been and she seemed to be using her hand to count something off. One…Two…Three…

"Peeecaaan piieee only good cause youu made ittt…" Kevin slurred.

"Aw!" Maya giggled, grasping his hand.

He watched Yolanda's hand, fixated for some odd reason. Seven…eight…nine…ten… Kevin's vision blacked out as his body stiffened and he collapsed, letting go of Maya's hand.

"Ten seconds," he thought he heard Yolanda say. "New record."

"Hey Mom?" Maya.

Footsteps.

"What honey?" Colleen.

"He ate it! He much really love me!"

Kevin could feel his lips lift slightly, as much as his muscles could handle.

Colleen merely sighed. "I'm happy for you honey, I really am. I just hope he lives through it."

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0**

**Next: WizardXMolly**

**After that: SkyeXJill**


	3. MollyXWizard

~You Just Do~

The Wizard never talked much.

He found it a bit useless, to be honest. Why talk when you could observe and learn more than you ever could senselessly blabbering? This was one of the many things Wizard didn't understand about mortals. They seemed to talk twenty-four seven. He realized their lives were short and he knew they knew the same. Yet they spent all their time socializing. Wizard just didn't see the point.

Until he met Molly.

She was extraordinary for a mortal. She was beautiful, yes, but that was far from the point. She was slower than the rest of the mortals. She took time to observe, to see the natural beauty of things.

Suddenly, his silence was the problem instead of the solution. Socializing seemed important if he wanted to impress Molly, or even to court her. He was awful at it; he was always stuttering. He would run out of words quickly, like every word he had ever known had just…floated away. Molly seemed to understand that. She even found it- how to put this-slightly amusing. However, it seemed to Wizard that Molly had adapted to his awkward social skills quickly. They found kindred hearts in each other, they really did.

Somehow…he was happy.

He'd always been at peace, sure, but he'd never felt true happiness like he did with Molly. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how she made him feel. Yet he couldn't, not with his impenetrable wall of social skills. How was it that all the mortal men of the town found it so easy to say those three little words when he found it so hard? Especially since it should be easy, with his hand over hers at the most romantic festival of the year. It should, but it isn't. Molly turns over to study Wizard, a smile on her face and he smiles back. He starts to open his mouth, but something stops him. He tips his head, studying her bright and cheery eyes and finally realizes what they've been saying for days on end. Wizard smiles softly and kisses Molly on the cheek. He wonders faintly why he wondered in the first place.

"…I love you too…Molly…"


	4. SkyeXJill

~He takes everything but leaves his heart~

Jill first noticed it when she saw a small wooden ring was missing from her jewelry box. Nothing special, nothing important. Jill didn't give a second thought about it.

The next morning, 700G. Gone like it had never been there at all. Jill convinced herself it was nothing, hoping that she had just spent it on a cocktail and forgot about it.

Third day. The hammer from her rucksack. It had disappeared along with the ring and the money. By this time, Jill knew what was happening. She was no fool. Only one person was capable of sneaking into her house when she was asleep and stealing her belongings like they were his own. The Phantom Thief Skye.

Now it was Midnight on the third day. Jill stood outside her cabin door, head raised diligently in defiance. The farmer had stood on her porch proudly for hours on end, and any outsider could see that the effect was begging to wear down on her. Her head was titled to the side slightly, her violet eyes dropping with sleep. One could only suppose the Phantom Thief saw this to, for just at that moment a flash of silver passed in front of Jill's sleepy gaze.

"Maiden. Chick. Beam." A sultry voice whispered lazily in her ear.

Cursing to herself for not being awake enough to spot the signs, she raised her fist to slap the thief—only to find herself unable to move.

"Dang it." She muttered.

Skye laughed, skirting around her. "Dearest maiden, did you really think you could stop me? No one has caught the phantom thief."

With that final thought, the thief slipped off into Jill's home.

Minutes passed as Skye dug through Jill's belongings, humming happily to himself. He walked from the house as quietly as he could but Jill, who had been plotting for the last few minutes, called out:

"Wait, Phantom Thief!"

Skye halted and Jill could see the silvery turn of his head.

"What, fair maiden?"

Jill felt a small, nervous smile play on her lips. "You have taken so much from me. I want only one thing- for you to leave something with me."

The thief took a step closer to Jill, and his handsome face was lit with moonlight. He wore a cocky grin, one of a player about to win an easy game.

"Oh what shall I leave with you, oh beautiful maiden of the night?"

Jill took a deep breath, wondering if she had finally gone crazy. "Your heart." She proclaimed simply.

Skye's grin faltered, and his eyes lit with momentary confusion. It was gone as soon as it had come, however, and another smile came about his lips. He observed Jill with brilliant turquoise eyes and started to chuckle.

"You may have it. It seems I have little need for one. Perhaps, dear Princess, it will be safer at your hearth."

The thief tossed the bag containing Jill's belongings over his shoulder casually, breaking into a trot.

"Same time tomorrow, then?" Jill called after him, ignoring the happy butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Her only answer was the fading laugh of the Phantom Thief.

**Hope I did okay! I've never played HMDSC. Did I mention I don't own Harvest Moon? Well…Hm. I don't think I do. Thanks to all the lovely reviewers out there! Please forgive my spastic updates: I've been very busy lately. **

**Next: VanXVivian (It turned out epic!)**

**After that: Not sure yet. CandaceXKasey or LunaXGill, probably.**


	5. VanXVivian

**This one was so much fun to write! I never tell you what grade they're in, so just fit it around your imagination!**

~There's this…sparkle~

Van was supposed hate Vivian.

That's what Lucy said, anyway. In her eyes, it only made sense. Vivian was smarter, better looking, and more popular than him. To Lucy, those things mattered. To Van, the child of two mild-mannered adults- it didn't. Vivian was charming and hardworking- why would that be a cause for hate? Besides, Van had bigger problems than Lucy's infamous imagination.

You see, there was this…sparkle.

It happened whenever Vivian was around. Her face would light up and, quite literally…sparkle. It had started a few months ago, at the dance. Vivian had shown up in this beautiful silver dress and Van's stomach had erupted into flutters. Van hadn't been worried, at first. After a few days of Vivian's face looking like someone had thrown glitter all over it, however, Van became distressed. His friend Celeste told him that something similar had happened to her mother- with every bachelor on the island. Still, Celeste had confirmed that the sparkle had only lasted through the first meeting before it had mysteriously vanished. Sighing, Van walked into the small school building. He did, after all, have a Math test to study for. When he saw silver-blond hair held back by a flower hair clip, he sucked in a breath. Great. Just great. Although Van usually enjoyed having intelligent conversations with Vivian, today he didn't want to be reminded of his 'problem.' Hoping that she wouldn't notice him, van snuck around to the last chair in her row. He opened his folder and took out his math papers.

"Hello Van." A clear voice rang out.

Van looked up to see Vivian's curious blue eyes staring back at him, her sparkling face a lit with a grin.

"Vivian," Van greeted the girl with a civilized nodd.

"You're studying for the Math exam, I expect?" Van nodded, forcing himself to listen to her words instead of her sparkling face, or the fact that she was wearing the heart earrings her mother gave her. "Well… you see…I'm having trouble on the geometry portion of the study guide. Do you think you could help me?"

Van couldn't help but pause. If he helped the girl, embarrassing himself was inevitable. If he didn't he would loose some of her favor.

"S-Sure." The boy stuttered unconfidently.

Vivian smiled as Van walked over to her, kneeling down besides her desk. They were now about the same height, being that Vivian had inherited her mothers height while Van had inherited both his parent's tall grace.

"Thanks!" Vivian chirped, pointing her finger to a small portion of the guide. "You see, I'm having trouble…" The rest of Vivian's word's faded out as van became aware of how close they were and how Vivian's hair smelled like apples and cinnamon. "So." Vivian's direct, punctured word brought Van back to reality. He felt his cheeks flaming, but Vivian didn't seem to notice. "What do you think?"

"Oh…Um…Oh…" Van stuttered, feeling useless. He looked down at where Vivian's finger still held the spot she was questioning. With a start, he realized he knew the question-easily. He commenced to explain it to Vivian, who's smile grew wider by the second.

"Wow! You're right! Thank you!"

Van smiled while Vivian, whose face still lit up like a firework show, touched his arm gently and smiled back. Van's stomach flittered around with butterflies, and his face flushed scarlet.

"I-I…uhm…I-I…have to g-go!

Van bolted up and grabbed his books, leaving Vivian with a small smile on her face. Maybe if he had stayed, he would've heard Vivian murmur. 'He just solved what took Momma an hour to solve in minutes! That'll show Daddy he's good enough for me!"

The next day Van returned to Lucy, realizing he had seen some similar symptoms in her. Maybe she knew the cure! When he got to her house, Lucy merely laughed at him and told him he had a crush.

A crush! Him, Van Cure, a crush!

Crazy, yes.

Possible?

Probably.

**Up next: LunaXGill**

**After that: CandaceXKasey**

**I'm having some trouble with GillXMolly, so any suggestions for themes are appreciated! **


	6. LunaXGill

**Thanks to all those who followed this story! This wasn't pre-written, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**He plays dress up.**

There were a lot of things Gill hated about Luna.

Her sense of dress, for one. Luna's bright and blinding sundresses often caused Gill to advert his eyes in embarrassment. Her attitude and outspoken personality often attracted more attention to herself than needed. He hated the sense of uselessness she fused into books. Luna's short fuse often caused him more pain that it was worth, and was often followed by a petty argument. Perhaps, however, her worst aspect was her childishness.

Really, the young women could act like a child. Gill, on some of his worst days, contemplated whether or not she really was one. She whined, she spent practically _forever_ deciding which princess dress she would bring Chloe today, and she threw terrible child-like fits.

Sometimes, Gill could hardly stand it. He was a reasonable soul, really. What person could stand an over exemption of an angry Luna Weaver?

Luna seemed to realize this, it seemed, as she would often send Gill a fleetingly worried glance. The two seemingly opposites had been dating for a few months now, and Gill knew that she was worried the words 'I love you' had never come up.

He found her worries increasingly preposterous and silly. She had nothing to worry about, he decided as he brushed an invisible speck of dust off his crown. He shifted around a bit in his uncomfortable clothing, satisfied by the direction his thoughts had gone in. He was wearing a leopard robe that complimented his royal purple tights and crimson tunic. Prince's clothing. A swarm of little girls in fairy suits and princess' dresses swarmed around him. Luna spotted him, and gave her miserable boyfriend a little wave.

And she thought he didn't love her.

**Hope that one was understandable! A bit short to my taste though. I think I'll do CandaceXKasey next, but if you reviewed a while back and I forgot about you- don't be afraid to remind!**


End file.
